


Cuddles

by earlgreyteawrites



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KEITH FIC, M/M, Vld keith - Freeform, fixer upper, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance elevator scene, klance fic, klance fluff, klangst, lance fic, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, vld keith fic, vld klance - Freeform, vld lance - Freeform, vld lance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites
Summary: That one elevator scene, where they go to the pool? Yeah, I rewrote it.





	Cuddles

    Keith had never seen Lance so quiet before. He could feel Lance trembling against his back as they continue to push up, desperately trying to get out of the stupid elevator. Was it really that hard for him to keep them both up? Yeah,       Lance didn’t train as much as Keith, but it was kind of pathetic if he couldn’t even push his legs that well. And it wasn’t like Lance could take a break, if he did they would both fall to their inevitable deaths. And as if that wasn’t enough, the way out was already so close! Keith would’ve punched Lance if he could.

    “C’mon.” Keith grunted, pushing up. Lance pushed too, not replying. That was odd? Normally he would’ve made a snarky remark or at least made a comment about Keith’s hair, but he stayed quiet, pushing himself up and up along with Keith.

    They moved carefully in sync until they were almost there and…got it! Keith slammed his fist into the panel and the door opened. Now there was the problem of getting out.

    “Okay, I’ll grab your arms and push myself into the doorway. You’ll start to fall but-”

    “Fall?!” Lance screeched. Well, back to his usual self it was. Keith wasn’t sure whether to be irritated or relieved about that.

    “I’ll catch you idiot!” Keith sighed. If Keith could see Lance, he would guarantee that he was pouting.

    “…And if you don’t?” Lance grumbled.

    “Then we’ll both go down. Just…ugh, give me your arms.” Lance reluctantly allowed Keith to grip his arms. He walked up the wall awkwardly, using his feet and twisting around to pull himself inside, landing on the floor with a ‘THUNK!’. Lance seemed nervous, only the tips of his toes holding him up. He was sweaty and looked pale, but it didn’t seem like it was because of overworking himself. He simply just looked afraid.

    “Don’t let go of me mullet.” he said, obviously trying to be snarky and cool, but his voice trembled madly. Now Keith felt kind of bad.

    “Move your feet and dangle.” Keith instructed. Lance’s face got even paler than it already was.  
    “What?” he asked, terrified. Keith sighed, trying to be patient. Lance was just scared.

    “Just trust me and do it.” Lance squeezed his eyes shut and let his feet fall from their position on the wall. He kept and iron tight grip on Keith as his body rammed against the other wall. He gasped a little bit like people did when they got the wind got knocked out of them.

    “Ow.” he groaned. Keith just sighed and carefully pulled him up.

    Finally they were back in the hallway. The castle was a piece of crap sometimes with all of its malfunctioning recently. Lance got to his feet, using the towel around his shoulder to wipe some sweat off of his face. He trembled madly, fear glowing inside of his eyes. Keith had always known Lance was afraid of falling. He tripped sometimes and would always scream in terror as he nearly fell on his face before Hunk or Shiro caught him. Keith felt a little bit bad for having so little patience. He had been tired and just fed up with all of this recently, but so was Lance. It wasn’t an excuse to treat him poorly.

    Lance looked at Keith for a moment, he had tears pricking the corner of his eyes that Keith would’ve mistaken for sweat had he not known Lance was terrified. Keith allowed himself to relax, quietly walking over to his friend.

    “….Are you okay?” he sighed, feeling awkward. He was never good at registering emotions. Lance hesitated for a moment, like he couldn’t decide whether Keith was going to make fun of him or not. But then, he shook his head quietly,

    “Sorry, I was just…I as scared we were going to fall and I’ve been scared all week. After that robot and all the attacks and you trying to leave and…and everything. I’m tired of being tired and I’m tired of being afraid. This has all sucked.” his voice slowly fell into blubbering. For the first time, Keith really began to notice how exhausted Lance really was. He his eyes were bloodshot and had huge bags underneath them. His movements were slow and sloppy. He was truly worn down. Not only that, but despite all of the exhaustion, Lance was somehow alert. Terror was in his eyes. His fingers twitched, and his legs shook from the ankle like a baby deer’s. He seemed to be doing the worst of them all.

    “…It’s okay Lance.” Keith mumbled, his voice oddly soothing. He wasn’t sure whether that was the right thing to say, but Lance seemed to think it was. He swallowed thickly, looking Keith right in the eyes, something that would normally be uncomfortable for Keith but oddly wasn’t at the moment. Lance kept his focus on Keith’s pupils for a second, but them they dropped to Keith’s shoulder, then his stomach. He wanted something, but Keith couldn’t tell what he was trying to ask for.

    Lance shuffled for a second, getting a little bit closer. But then, to Keith’s surprise, he moved to put his head on his shoulder. Oh. He had wanted a hug. Keith wasn’t one for hugs, but…honestly right now he kind of wanted one too. Lance was right, it had been a long week. There was so much that happened and Lance needed someone to comfort him.

    Lance sighed, pressing his nose into Keith’s neck. He closed his eyes as Keith wrapped his arms around Lance as well.

    “…Why don’t you take a nap?” Keith asked quietly. “Just get some pajamas on.”

    “But the team might need me.” Lance barely mumbled, his grogginess suddenly showing. Being warm and comfortable probably wasn’t helping him stay awake. But, Keith supposed that was a good thing.

    “I’ll cover for you.” Lance seemed like he wanted to protest, but he suddenly got a little bit heavier in Keith’s arms. He slumped forwards a little bit. Keith pushed back, making sure that Lance wouldn’t fall. “Your room is close. C’mon.” Lance groaned, but leaned against Keith as they walked to his room.

    It was odd to be so intimate with one another, especially considering neither of them had never so much as touched the other before. But recently, things had gotten different. Lance was no longer this annoyance that hovered over Keith. His snarky comments were no longer insulting. And his ridiculous flirting was more charming than stupid. Keith had gotten to know Lance. He understood him better. He felt comfort around him. And…Lance was one of the only people other than Shiro that Keith trusted not to reject him.

    Keith guided Lance carefully to his room, shutting the door behind him. He sighed softly as he set Lance down on his bed. Immediately the blue paladin collapsed from exhaustion. He didn’t even bother to aim for the pillow. Keith could help but smile, shaking his head a little bit as he walked over to the side of the room and carefully pulled out some pajamas.

    “Lance.” Keith mumbled softly. “You have to wake up Lance.” Lance just made a noise and tossed over to his other side like a child. Keith found it oddly endearing and rather cute in all honesty. He gently moved the towel from Lance’s shoulders, placing it on the floor. Then he carefully situated his palm on the small of Lance’s back. Lance shivered under Keith’s cold hands as he lifted Lance up to rest his forehead on his chest. And like he would a child, he dressed Lance gently in pajamas.

    Thankfully Lance sleepily agreed to dress his lower half while Keith turned around and three the dirty clothes into the altean washing machine that was on the wall of every room. Keith easily found out Lance was done when he heard a soft ‘fwump’ behind him.

    Keith walked over. Lance held out his hand sleepily and smiled a little.

    “Can you lay down with me?” he asked. That was honestly a bit of an awkward question. Keith wasn’t really sure how to respond to that, but then he decided there was no harm in doing it. So, he simply lied down besides Lance, tugging a blanket over the two of them. Lance moved close enough that if he moved an inch or so they would be touching noses.

    “Sorry, I’m acting weird, aren’t I? One second I’m about to cry and now I’m all loopy and bleh.” he mumbled tiredly.

    “No, it’s fine. Just rest Lance.” Lance hesitated for a moment, looking Keith in the eyes quietly. A soft smile grew on his lips as he lowered his head to nuzzle against Keith’s chest. Keith felt his face heat slightly, but he didn’t really mind as Lance made himself comfortable.

    It took a moment, but Lance finally fell fast asleep.

    Keith felt a little bit bad. Lance had more issues than the rest of them. He’d recently found out that Lance had bad anxiety and low self esteem from Hunk and Pidge after he and Lance had gotten in a heated argument (they’d only told him because Keith and accidentally strayed into a slightly personal area for insults when he’d called Lance ‘pizza face’). Not to mention, Lance had terrible homesickness. Most of the time it was brushed off because it had to be brushed off. They were saving the world, which made it really hard for anyone’s mental issues to be dealt with. But now that Keith understood and had a little bit of time, he could at least be there for the moment.

    The other paladins were probably resting, considering there were no noises or annoyed Allura voices echoing through the castle demanding help. Sure, the doors would open and close sometimes for no reason and the light in the corner of Lance’s room would flicker, but it was just the castle systems being weird.

    Keith allowed himself to gaze at the paladin beneath him. He was drooling peacefully onto his pillow, a small puddle of spit slowly forming. It wasn’t gross though, it was kind of cute in a way Keith could appreciate, especially considering the fact that his fingers were hooked gently around Keith’s towel. Keith hadn’t changed out of his swim trunks, but he figured it wasn’t so bad. Lance was warm and soft, not to mention he smelled really nice. So nice.

    Keith allowed himself to curl up to Lance, beginning to cuddle up to him. It was a little bit odd at first considering he had never cuddled with anyone before, especially not Lance, but he found himself enjoying it. Little tingles ran up his spine as he bent down and pressed his nose gently against Lance’s forehead. Lance stirred slightly shifting so he was curled a little bit closer to Keith, which he didn’t mind. It had been a long day. Keith was tired.

    He felt his eyes drooping as Lance mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like ‘I love you’.

    “Love you.” Keith echoed softly, allowing his own eyes to close. A small smile curved up his lips that he couldn’t stop. He moved so his mouth was pressed against Lance’s forehead for a tiny little kiss before finally drifting off.

    Lance smiled as he dreamed of Keith pecking his forehead with a kiss in the middle of the night.


End file.
